Christmas Wish
by DigiFreak103
Summary: It's Christmas time and I decided to write a Christmas fic. I know it's Christmas Eve and it's a little late but I hope you enjoy.


Christmas Wish

DigiFreak103

DF103: Christmas time is back again.

Immature DF103: And here's your authoress as the typical Scrooge!

DF103: - -;;  Anyway, I was going to post a Christmas fic last year, but it totally slipped my mind, and this year, I wasn't gonna write one at all until an idea just jumped outta my mind.  Sure, it's the day before Xmas Eve, but it's better than never, right?  Okay.  I dun own Digimon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hey guys!  A little help here!" Takato whispered loudly, with three five-year-olds tugging on his green, tailored costume.  His hat and shoes jingled with each step he took trying to calm the hyperactive kids.  Takato looked around for some support, but noticed that all his other companions were too busy dealing with other anxious kids, waiting in line to see Santa.  "Oh geez.  What a way to spend Christmas Eve."

            "Sure Takato.  I'll trade you those three for these four," Jeri answered, with two kids hanging off each of her arms, and two wrapped around her legs.  "They seem to like the green and red stripe thing," she noted, referring to her costume.

            "Takato, just smile and be a good elf-boy," Henry said, picking up a little girl with pigtails and setting her on his lap.  He adjusted the beard and straightened his small, round glasses.  "So what do you want for Christmas, this year?" Henry asked, with a touch of jolly in his deepened voice.  "A nice doll?  A doll house to go with it?"

            "Oh Santa, I really don't want anything," the girl replied, looking down at her hands.  "You see, my little brother is in the hospital, and he's got the flu.  The doctor's say that it's really bad, this year.  I just want him to be okay for Christmas.  Is that all too much to ask?"

            Henry perked his eyebrows up in concern, and then softened again.  "What is your name?"

            "Akki."

            "Akki, I'm sorry to hear about your brother.  I'm sure he'll be okay."

            "Really?" Akki's face lightened up.

            "Mm-hmm, now you have a Merry Christmas," Henry said, helping her down.  He observed the shopping area and the number of kids died down.  He sighed and waited for Rika to bring him the next child.

            Rika, who wasn't all that troubled by the youngsters, walked up to Henry with a little, gleeful boy at her side.  She smiled weakly before stepping off and leaving Henry with the boy.  Henry gazed at Rika's momentary parting before turning his attention back to the boy.  The little boy's eyes widened with amazement, and jumped up on Henry's lap.  

            "It's going to be a long day today…" Henry muttered under his breath.

            Henry's watch beeped, signaling that it was seven o'clock.  The day's job was done, and the number of people has died down, immensely.  He'd been waiting outside the bathrooms for Rika, Takato, and Jeri.  He sat down and put a bag of gifts down on the floor.  Rika sauntered out with her costume in a bag.

            "Jeri will be out in a sec," Rika said, putting her gloves and earmuffs on.

            "Okay," Henry replied.  "Rika, is anything bothering you?"

            "No, nothing."  Rika looked up and saw Henry's unconvinced _expression.  "It's nothing…"

            "Whatever you say Rika."

            The two sat there, with the Christmas music playing in the background.  Jeri came stumbling out of the bathroom with her bag of clothes and gifts.  

            "I'm so sorry, I took so long—where's Takato?" 

            Henry pointed to the bathroom.  "I don't know what's taking him so long."

            "Can't you just go in there and get him?" Rika asked.

            "Sorry, he told me specifically not to go in there," Henry explained.

            "Why?" Jeri asked.

            "I don't know, but he told me not to go in there so I'm going to listen."

            Rika sighed, and walked into the boy's bathroom.  Jeri and Henry, with skeptical looks, peered into the bathroom, before the door closed.

            "Takato…?" Rika whispered under each stall.  She'd never been in a guy's restroom before, and now that she barged in, she questioned her impulsive act.

            "Rika?  What are you doing in the guy's bathroom?!" a voice asked in the last stall.

            "It's not like anyone else, but you is in here anyway.  Now, hurry up.  We're all waiting for you, not to mention, I was supposed to be home five minutes ago."

            "Well, call your mom and tell her you're going to be late." Takato said, struggling with something.

            "I can't do that.  Then, my mom will ask what's holding me up and I'll have to make something up.  I can't go through all that trouble for this.  It shouldn't take that long to get out of tights."  Rika leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

            "Actually, that's the problem.  It got caught on the toilet paper dispenser."

            Rika slapped her forehead.  "Takato, just rip it off!  I'm tired of waiting!"

            Hearing the shout, a man peered into the bathroom, and looked at Rika.  "Young lady, what are you doing in the men's room?"

            Takato fell out of stall, while attempting to pull his pants up.  Rika looked at him and saw his boxers.  "Geez Takato."  Rika rushed out of room, brushing past the man.  Henry and Jeri glanced at Rika's flushed face.  Takato came out with his elf hat and ears still on, also carrying a bag of clothes and presents.

            "Sorry, Rika," Takato said.

            "Let's just go," Rika said, picking up her bags and leading the way.

            "We won't ask," Henry noted, noticing the embarrassed look on Takato's face.

            They came to the front part of the large toy store and saw the manager.  The old, portly, bearded, rosy-cheeked man walked up to the four of them with a smile.  "Thank you so much for your assistance today.  My employees decided not to show today.  I guess they misunderstood that they had to work on Christmas Eve, but oh well, right."

            "It wasn't all that bad," Rika replied, dully.

            "Just exhausting," Jeri added.

            "Oh, I know.  It's very difficult.  And, you, young sir, you were a wonderful Santa."  The man directed a hand to Henry.

            "Thanks.  I guess having a little sister helps you deal with little kids," Henry noted, shaking the man's hand.

            "A little sister?  Was she able to come see you today?"

            "Actually, she's in the hospital with a bad case of the flu.  Her fever hasn't gone down for a day now."  Henry's eyes saddened.  "A lot of little kids seem to be in the hospital for that same reason."

            "Oh, I'm sorry.  She'll be better.  You know it."  The man winked.  "And how about you, young lady?  Is your sweetheart waiting for your call tonight?"  He looked at Rika.

            Rika gazed into the man's eyes.  "I don't have a sweetheart, like it's any of your business anyway."

            "Okay…" the man frowned, "I'm sure someone is waiting to see a smile on your face."  A reassuring smile spread across his face.

            "Oh yeah, I'm sure," Rika said, sarcastically.

            "And you two.  It looks like you two have each other for the holidays."  The man said, turning to Takato and Jeri.

            "I guess so," Takato said, rubbing the back of his head.  Jeri giggled.

            "Before all of you leave, here."  The man took out four envelopes.  "I hope this is enough.  I did kind of just pick you off the sidewalks to get you to help."

            "Thank you, sir," Henry answered, after finding money enclosed in the envelope.

            "No, thank you.  You all have a nice night, and Merry Christmas."

            "You have a Merry Christmas, too," the four said, leaving the building out into the snow-covered streets of Shinjuku.  Many people in scarves and hats roamed the sidewalks, taking care of last minute Christmas shopping.

            "Can you believe that guy?  He actually thought we were an item," Jeri mentioned, laughingly.

            "Yeah, funny," Takato said, laughing hesitantly.

            "And he thought I was with someone, too," Rika added.  "Who would want to put up with me?" Rika asked, pausing for an answer.  "Exactly."

            "Well, there's Ryo, Rika…" Henry noted.

            "Feh, yeah right.  He like disappeared anyway, so he doesn't count."

            "You mean, if he actually showed himself, you would consider?" Jeri asked, her eyes gleaming.

            "No," Rika said.  'Yes.'  Her eyes made their way to the ground.  "Where is he anyway?"

            "I don't know.  I haven't heard from him in a long time," Takato replied.

            "Sorry, guys.  I have to stop by the hospital to check up on my sister," Henry said, changing the subject.

            "Okay.  Tell Suzie to get better, okay?" Jeri said, watching Henry turn the corner towards the hospital.  

            "I'll do that," Henry shouted back.

            "He's so sweet, checking up on his little sister like that."

            "Yeah," Rika said.

            "It'd be so nice to have a guy like that.  Don't you think, Rika?"

            "Whatever…"

            "Um, yeah.  I'll see you guys later," Takato said, running home, his hat jingling.

            Rika raised an eyebrow.  "Wonder what that's about."

            "Beats me.  Hey, I should be going, too.  I bet my parents are worried.  I'll see you tomorrow at the party, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "Great!  I'll see you tomorrow."  Jeri went her own way home.

            Rika continued to her own home carrying bags of gifts for her mom and grandma.  She past by a group of carolers, singing beautiful Christmas songs, surrounded by a white shroud of their own breaths.  

            One person in particular looked like Ryo.  She gazed at him for a while before she dismissed that staring at the look-alike and wishing the real one to come back won't bring Ryo back.

            "Mom, grandma.  I'm home!" Rika called out, taking off her gloves and jacket.  She placed a few presents under the tree.

            "Rika, where were you?" Rumiko asked, rushing into the room.  "I was about to call the police."

            "Shopping.  Sorry I was so late."

            "Well, at least you're home in one piece."  Rumiko embraced her daughter into a hug.  "We have hot cocoa.  Do you want some?"

            "Sure," Rika replied, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.  'I do miss him…'

                                 *C*H*R*I*S*T*M*A*S***M*O*R*N*I*N*G*

            "Merry Christmas everyone!" Kazu yelled out, running around in the snow.

            "Kazu, do you mind telling me why you decided to have the party OUTSIDE?!" Jeri yelled out.

            "It's nice weather to have a party outside."

            "Kazu, there's snow.  Let's move the stuff inside," Kenta suggested.

            The two of them brought in all the snacks into the house, while Jeri and Takato watched, sipping cocoa.

            "Jeri," Takato said, clenching his other fist in his pocket, grasping something.

            "Yes, Takato?"

            "I was thinking about what that man in the toy store said yesterday."  Takato put the cup down and took Jeri's hand into his.  "I really thought about it, and I never knew how much I like you.  Really like you."  He took out a rectangular box.  Jeri smiled.  "This is for you.  Jeri, will you go out with me?"

            Jeri took it, and opened it.  The box revealed a charm bracelet with a smiley-face charm hanging off it.  "Takato…yes, I'll go out with you.  This is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever given me." 

            Takato smiled.  

            "Henry and Suzie are here," Kazu's mom yelled throughout the house.  Henry and Suzie appeared inside the house, as their parents joined the other parents to talk.  Jeri and Takato rushed in to greet the two.

            "Suzie's okay?" Takato asked.

            "Yeah.  When I got to the hospital, they'd already released her, and when I got home, she was her usual self.  It's like a miracle."

            "How're you feeling, Suzie?"

            "Just dandy!" Suzie said.

            "This is already the best Christmas.  It just goes to show material things don't always have to bring happiness.  Some things have more value than that." Henry said.  

            "Rika, someone's at the door for you," Seiko said, from the front door.

            Rika got out of her chair, finishing a piece of her pancake.  Rika got to the door and froze.  Ryo stood tall, carrying a box with a big red bow on top.  "Long time, no see."

            "Yeah.  Come in." 

            "What?  No, smart remark?"

            "No…"

            "Okay…Merry Christmas, pumpkin."  He handed her the box.  Rika opened the box, and found a light blue sweatshirt.  "It might be a little big, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

            "You showing up on my front door is already a nice present, Ryo…" Rika said softly.  She smiled, blushing a little.

            "That's nice to know…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DF103: Does anyone else think that that ending was corny, but me?

Immature DF103:  ME!

DF103: But you are a part of me… - -;; anyway!  Christmas eve.  I made it!  All the Christmas inspired me to write this…indeed.  Hope you liked.  Merry Christmas, to all, and to all.  Peace out.


End file.
